Osaisis
OSAISIS PLANET NAME: OSAISIS ACS DESIGNATION: OCA221Z3 AGE: 600 BILLION YEARS TYPE: COLOSSAL PLANET/DYSON ORBIT PERIOD: NA GALORBIT PERIOD: 150 BILLION ROTATIONAL PERIOD: 812 DAYS CLIMATE: HOT WET DESERT MAJOR RACE: OSAISIONS COMPOSITION: UNKNOWN/HOLLOW ORBITING BODIES: 312 MOONS 12 RING SYSTEMS 3 RED DWARFS UNCOUNTABLE ASTEROIDS Osaisis is a super planet in the mostly barren Upper Zagaras arm of the Tyrine Galaxy. It is the homeworld of the Osaisions and therefore the distant homeworld of all humanoid life in the galaxy. Early history PRE GOLDEN ERA Osaisis’ history starts somewhere between 600 to 700 billion years ago, how a planet of its size formed without collapsing is unknown, one theory suggests it was a regular planet that collided with several others nearby. Due to its recent rediscovery, and unknown interference all scans done have yet to reveal the interior of this super planet beneath the 5 kilometer mark. At some point after the Leeoth faded from the galaxy the Osaisions evolved as a nomadic warrior race on the planet's Miltoaur continent, South of the Madairyan mountains. The Osaisions in this era were barbaric creatures that rapidly established a dominance on the Mormin plains, they rapidly grew in number, numbering in the billions approximately 30000 years after they took up their form that will become known as the Vendetta Osaision. Several groups of Osaisions left the 500000km plain to find a land free of the dominant tribes, eventually the Osaisions settled in the locations that would one day become the nine great cities, Mothral, Morhgann, Näësos, Ilrica, Saynis, Maeghun, Ellhlris, Gal-leana, and Mormag. The Osaisions continued to evolve technologically and physically, losing the brute physical form in favour of a form that resembled modern Humanity, designated the Mercury Osaisions. The cause of this advancement was believed to be due to a growing dependence on technology in favour of brute force, the only tribe to remain in this original form was the Mothral, due to the need to scale the huge cliffs surrounding the city. illumination Approximately several thousand years later the Osaisis system passed close to a star cluster, the force of gravity ripped three stars, two red dwarfs and a pulsar from the cluster. The dwarfs fell into orbit around the planet while the pulsar was thrown out into the galaxy. But not before bombarding the planet with dangerous radiation, killing off most of the planets lifeforms except the genetically unstable Vendetta and Mercury Osaisions. The radiation changed the Osaision’s triple helix DNA. The changes replaced the abundant silicon based helix with a more even Aeonyte/Silicon makeup, and caused mutations in the Osaisions themselves, the next hundred years nearly resulted in the Osaisions going extinct,before what is mentioned as “five golden lights flying across the land”,the next day every Osaision gained the ability to manipulate the fundamental energies of atoms, this period was called the Illumination, and eventually faded into Osaision history as the ability fell into dormancy. This era pathed way to the Osaision Silver Age, and the founding of the Era of Discovery. SILVER AGE The Osaisions rapidly advanced technologically, going from a society on the pinnacle of an industrial revolution to a race a thousand years more advanced than modern Humanity. Although they lacked certain technological advances, mainly they continually failed to put anything into orbit, this is due to the extremely thick atmosphere that extends for many hundreds of miles from the planet's surface. This had a strange effect on their technology, causing the Osaisions to follow a path of ground and rarely air based advancements and super strong metals. The silver age brought about the expansion of cities to the urban monoliths we know today, the smallest of which, Mothral, still held a population numbering in the billions. The Osaisions expanded their reach, sending expeditions billions of miles to the other side of their world. Their first ocean crossing dated twenty years after their first attempt at space travel. For the first time in a millenia their was relative peace between the tribes, some,namely Mormag and Gal-leana formed alliances that advanced their empires, lesser cities grew in the hundreds of miles between the major ones. Albeit they were often plagued by bandit groups and “roaming civilisations “. This Silver Age and Era of Discovery founded the first Empire and caused the end of the peace. Starting the Civil War. THE BURNING. Mormag and Gal-leana formed into a single empire, the largest city and the most advanced one fuelled and age of prosperity between their people's,and the founding for modern military tactics shared by races across Tyrine. It wasn't long after the founding of the First Empire that the other cities, namely Ellhlris and Näësos began openwarefare between the other tribes. Their first attack against Mormag levelled most of the city, an attack that it will never really recover from. In retaliation for the assault the Empire's military forces, the Empirical Regiment were mobilised against Näësos’ Royal Army and Gal-leana launched highly volatile missile gunships at Ellhlris, scorching the land around the city and the city itself. The defence of Ellhlris shot down the largest ship, designated Valghour, sending it spiraling out of control across the land before exploding with such force it cracked the planet's crust, and burnt the land, forming the Dead Plains of Valghour, just a few thousand miles from Mormag. DESOLATION The war continued for many hundreds of years, with the cities reaching stalemate after stalemate. It was during this time the parents of the future captain of the greatest Osaision achievement were born, Adrian Sikari and Rhuubae Milikari from Mormag. The fighting continued,with thousands of soldiers dying every second, the war halved the Osaisions population from a couple of trillion to several billion, and it would of continued had a miracle not occurred. With the land burning all around their Great Cities, and the fall of Ellhlris and Maeghun, the Osaisions all advanced to the point massive sky barges strafed eachother overhead while air battles engaged beneath them and beneath that, those unlucky to walk the scorched ash that had grown between the tribes. As Saynis itself fell due to Näësos’ Oblivion Incarnate the city launched a single rocket, that moment one of the golden lights returned, flying overhead, as the Osaisions wondered which side had been blessed the rocket went faster and faster, passing the Sky Barges and continuing onward into space. It was at this point they realised that their forgotten brother's last achievement reached something every Osaision dreamed of. The last guns fell silent. BEYOND THEIR WORLD The only image the rocket sent back showed more than the Osaisions had ever seen. Under the perpetual clouds no single Osaision had ever seen what lay beyond their world, aside those who climbed Mon Monte Madair. Those that did spoke of lights in the sky, and the photo showed exactly that. Billions of stars, with the cease fire soon to end the factions chose to ally under one banner, forming into the Osaision Contingent Empire, and the one mission of every Osaision became to, in their words “open the sky” TYRINE Approximately a hundred years after the ceasefire the Osaisions achieved their goal, instead of flying through the atmosphere they developed technologies to get around it. Designated SkySPLIT. This technology’s first activation opened the sky above the whole Miltoaur continent, showing the Osaisions their planet's mighty rings,Moons and orbiting Suns. But it showed them something much more incredible. Their galaxy lay across their view, due to their position they could see across the galactic plain all the way to the galaxy Makita. The Osaisions dubbed this whole galaxy Tyrine, meaning Victory, after the last goal of the people of Saynis, the Tyrine Program. THE DOORWAY